Rosas Rococó rosadas
by Lady Macduff
Summary: Un nombre cursi, para un historia que si lo es!Descumbran como un desaparecido es la sensación entre los paparazzi( como odio los resumenes)


_Dedicado a quienes desean conocer a un famoso o ser amigo de uno_

**Rosas rococó rosadas**

En un lugar de Londres aristocrático y famoso dormía una pareja tranquilamente. Ella, una joven mujer de 25 años, trataba de abrazarse a él pero su vientre de 7 meses se lo impedía. Él reposaba tranquilo, gozando de la misma edad de su acompañante. De pronto un terrible llamado de la naturaleza hace que ella abandone su lecho y a tientas camine al baño. Estaba muy acostumbrada a 'esos' momentos.

Luego de salir del baño se sentía totalmente aliviada y desvelada. No sentía más ganas de dormir, pero aun era temprano para levantar a su fatigado marido. Se coloco una hermosa y corta bata de seda rosa sobre su piel, puesto que sus vestimentas solo consistían en ropa interior. Camino por un corredor hasta desembocar en una sala enorme con ventanales que daban hacia el jardín. Pese a que afuera llovía, salió para sentarse en una silla al resguardo de un techo. Le agradaba el olor a lluvia sobre la tierra. Embriagada por ese aroma comenzó a recordar la historia de su matrimonio y también la de su bebé. Ante el hecho de pensar en el bebé se acarició el vientre.

Un día como ese comenzó su historia, un día de lluvia de verano...

Abrió la puerta con ímpetu, todo el día había estado lloviendo y estaba empapada. El pequeño departamento del campus de la universidad era un caos. Estaba en plena semana de finales para ser auror y estaba agotada. Dejó caer el bolso en una mesa y se derrumbó en el sofá. Su gato de pelaje gris, casi plateado, se hizo un ovillo al lado suyo. Le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Ha sido un día difícil, Neptuno- así se llamaba su nuevo gato, puesto que su gato legendario había muerto hacía un año- demonios, cuando mi vida se ha vuelto tan patética que estoy sola conversando con un gato?!

Tomó el control remoto y prendió la televisión, su fiel compañera desde que su amigo desapareció.

_Y ahora el tema que causa sensación en todo el mundo, de nuestro romántico favorito...Si la ves!!_- dijo la presentadora de un programa de música.

Si la vez dile que, que me has visto mejorado  
Y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado  
Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado,  
Que no me ha quitado el sueño y que lo nuestro está olvidado.  
  
Coro:  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien, Que nunca estado mejor,  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ya no esta que va,  
Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer,  
Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez.  
  
Si la vez dile que ya no espero su llamada  
Y que ya no me despierto en plena madrugada  
Y que ya no la recuerdo y que ya no me hace falta,  
Dile que ya estoy curado y que lo nuestro ya es pasado.  
  
Coro:  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien (yo estoy muy bien), que nunca he estado mejor (mejor),  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ya no esta que va,  
Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer,  
Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez.  
  
Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar  
Y dile también que aunque me llame no contestaré si la vez.  
  
Coro:  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo se muy bien que no),  
Que nunca estado mejor, (miente un poco por favor ),  
Si piensa que talvez me muero porque ya no esta que va.  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndote) se lo voy a agradecer aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez.  
  
Coro:  
Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo se muy bien que no),  
Que nunca estado mejor, (miente un poco a mi favor ),  
Si piensa que talvez me muero porque ya no esta que va.  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiéndote) se lo voy a agradecer aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez.

Se fregó con frenesí los ojos, no podía creerlo. Su amigo, su mejor amigo era aquel hombre que cantaba aquella bella canción. Así que se había ido para se cantante.¿ Por qué no se lo había dicho? Jamás una carta, una lechuza.

Si la ves. Ron Weasley

Leyó su nombre en la pantalla. Realmente era feliz haciendo eso, se lo veía radiante. ¿ Pero por qué nunca más se comunico?

_No es divino_- comentó la conductora- _Les tengo una excelente noticia amigas brujas, este bombonazo va a estar en nuestro país el mes que viene...así que reserven sus pases a esta dirección._

Tomó con avidez papel y lápiz para anotar la dirección. Tal vez tuviera suerte de que él la viera, aunque sea para saludarlo. Se pegó un palmo en la frente: Hermione Granger, pedazo de bestia... es FAMOSO!! Deberás crees que va a querer arruinar su reputación?! Deja de ser tan chiquilina!!.

De todas formas, al mes siguiente estaba enrolada en una extensa fila junto a su amiga Cassie para entrar al estadio, al mismo donde hacía diez años había visto el mundial de Quidditch con sus mejores amigos. Un guardia con cara de malhumor cortó sus tiques y una mujer las registró. Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, lucharon hasta llegar hasta al frente. Las dos amigas se las ingeniaron para quedar muy vistosas, con ropa roja en el caso de Hermione y roja chicle en el caso de Cassie. No les gustaba ese estilo de prendas pero era una ocasión muy especial.

Grandes bocanadas de humo multicolor aparecieron en el escenario y luego apreció Ron saludando al público, que lo aclamaban con lagrimas, pancartas, osos, etc.. En medio del espectáculo la mujer que estaba al lado de Hermione comenzó a hablarle a esta.

-Sabes, me preguntaba si quisieran formar parte de mi numeroso club de fan.

-Ahhh- era la último que se hubiesen esperado de esa bruja menuda de nomás de 17 años que estaba a su lado.

-Tenemos todo tipo de fotos de él- respondió con cara suplicante- vamos necesitamos 2 más para que nos declaren club oficial

-Ah este...es que formar parte de un club de alguien que conozco mucho...

-Conocer?

-Tanto como si él me hubiera dado mi primer beso por accidente- respondió orgullosa y avergonzada a la vez, sacando de su bolsillo una foto del trío maravillas de Hogwarts en su 6º año.

-Oh, Dios, Oh, por Dios!!!- parecía que le faltaba aire, pero no había asombro en sus ojos, sino terror.- de-de-dementores- respondió la joven señalando al cielo.

Hermione y Cassie giraron con brusquedad y efectivamente estaba lleno de ellos. Todo el público comenzó a correr con terror en dirección a la salida. Mientras tanto los agente de seguridad trataban de agarrar a Ron, que había trataba de buscar su varita entre la ropa. Sin autorización las mujeres subieron al escenario con varita en mano. Casi cae cuando varios de seguridad se abalanzaron contra ellas, creyendo que eran atacantes. Hermione se concentró pensado en los mejores momentos de su vida y conjuró un potente Patronus, al que luego se le unió el de su amiga y de Ron. Cuando se aseguraron que no había más dementores, divisaron como los policías habían atrapado a los que saboteadores, Malfoy y otros.

-Bueno, Cassie, es hora de irnos, mañana hay...- comenzó Hermione

-Hermione?- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Era un agente de seguridad- cual de uds es Hermione?

-Soy yo- respondió de mala gana la joven, agitando su larga melena llena de rulos que llegaban hasta su cintura.

-Me mandaron por ud, señorita- respondió el hombre.

-Supongo que tengo que declarar-le dijo por lo bajo a su amiga, quien asintió- será mejor que vayas para el campus

-Esta bien, mañana nos vemos, Hermione- Cassie quedó de pie en la puerta mientras su mejor amiga seguía en silencio al guardia.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual el agente golpeó. Un joven abrió la puerta, estaba en musculosa y jean. Por su frente corría aun sudor y en su cuello colgaba una toalla. El agente se corrió para que Hermione quedará enfrente.

-Algo más, señor?

-No, Richard, puedes ir para el hotel.- el hombre asintió y salió de all

-Hola, Herms- la saludó con una gran sonrisa

-Hola, Ron- contestó ella sonrojada

La invitó a pasar al pequeño camarín. La chica se sorprendió de que alguien se pudiera organizar en un espacio tan pequeño. Sentó en una silla enfrente de un espejo de luces. Era un desastre, sudorosa, sucia, vestida como una loca. Ni se atrevía a mirarlo. Había un silencio incomodo en aquel recinto.

-Así que eres cantante...- comenzó- por eso desapareciste de la universidad

-Si, bueno... este... lo lamento...yo quería contarte de este proyecto pero tenía miedo

-De qué?! Yo era tu mejor amiga...!!- chilló y rápidamente de llevó las manos a la cara para que no viera las lagrimas que había comenzado su pequeño cause.

-Tenía miedo de que me critaras!! Sabía que no me ibas a apoyar...!!

-Por qué supones cosas sin preguntar? Además, que te daba si nunca me has hecho caso?

Aguardo silencio. La contempló como lagrimeaba en sola. Estiró una mano para tomar su brazo y atraerla hacia él. Al comienzo hubo resistencia, pero luego Hermione estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de su amigo. Sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido, igual a él. La estrechó un poco más y se fue acercando lentamente a su cara, más y más.

Paffff... La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se separaron de un brinco. Una mujer rubia estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando con sorpresa el espectaculo.

-Melanie...nunca te han dicho que llames antes de entrar?!- exclamó él rojo

-Si, tú en varias ocasiones...de todas formas te venía avisar que la limosina está lista para que salgas...ah... la puerta está llena de fotógrafos y noteros, así que paciencia.

-Ron...yo debo irme, mañana hay clase y....

-Nada eso- la corto Ron- Mel, trabajo...

La rubia asintió y atrapó a Hermione. Diez minutos más tarde, la chica llevaba una cola alta, maquillaje, jean y un top. Nunca supo de donde había sacado la ropa, lo único que sabía es que esa noche no iba terminar en una sopa, un libro y Neptuno hecho un bollo a sus pies.

Tal como la maquillista lo había anunciado al menos 50 noteros enardecidos esperaban afuera. Ron le tomó la mano con fuerza y cursó el enjambre diciendo: horrible, mi amiga, Patronus, mañana.

Una vez en auto pudieron respirar tranquilos. Mientras la chica veía tranquila las calles de Londres, Ron hablaba por su celular.

-Hola, con la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra, por favor

-un momentito- silencio-con quien desea hablar?

-Con el buscador

-un momentito-silencio-Aquí Harry Potter, quién habla?

-Harry, amigo, habla Ron

-Ron!!! Me enteré del atentado, estas bien?

-Si, y a que no sabes con quien estoy?- dijo misterioso mirando a Hermione quien seguía mirando por la ventanilla absorta

-con Britney Spears?! Dime que estas con ella

-No, imbecil ¬¬, con Hermione

-Hermi?! Reunamos, que te parece si nos vemos en el vestíbulo del hotel en el que estas?

-Perfecto, estoy en el Royal

-Nos vemos amigo, debo volver a mi saeta de fuego 4

-Ok, nos vemos- cortó la comunicación y miró a su amiga. Le pasó la mano por la cintura y notó que estaba helada. La atrapó nuevamente.

-Vamos a ver a Harry?- preguntó curiosa, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ante el hecho de tener el brazo de él en su cintura.

-Claro, estará feliz de verte

-Estoy ansiosa.-confesó acurrucándose en el asiento del auto

Una vez en el hotel y varios autógrafos por medio, los tres amigos se veían de nuevo. Harry y Hermione estaban hechos un nudo en un abrazo.

-Wow, Herm, estas muy bien- dijo observándola de arriba a bajo- qué tal? Soy Harry, 24 años, soltero, juego de buscador en la selección...hace mucho que venís acá?

-Jajaja, ese dialogo supongo que algo debes picar-respondió ella sentándose en un sillón.

Notas: hola!! Que bueno que hayan leído el primer capitulo!! Va a ser una historia algo corta y muy cursi, pero llevo duchas y baños imaginandomela y me he pusto a escribirla.


End file.
